I am your Servant, and you are my Master
by TheeObliterator
Summary: I don't know where I came from, I don't know what I'm capable of, nor do I know my true identity. But, I will protect you; for that is the only thing left known to me. Our pact is now sealed. From now on, I am your Servant, and you are my Master
1. Chapter 1: Archer

_It is unknown from what land he's come from, but all I know, is that he will protect me no matter what. Because he is my loyal servant, and I am his faithful master..._

* * *

"Hime-sama, it's time for you to wake up."

Waking up early, _Princess Rin Tohsaka_ got out of her rooms veranda and inhaled the refreshing breeze of wind from the mountainsides. She has black hair, turquoise like-eyes, and has a very desirable body shape. She's also the most beautiful woman in her Kingdom, even her mother admits it that she's more beautiful than their past ancestors.

She gazed upon her kingdom, which can be directly seen from her room. Every citizen was up early, all of them preparing to work. The Princess then proceeded to the dining hall. There, she was greeted by her mother, _Queen Aoi Tohsaka_. Her father is one of the legendary warriors of the 4th holy grail war, the late _King Tokiomi Tohsaka_. Sadly, her father died during the war and she was left with her mothers care.

"Good morning, my dear!" the Queen exalted to her daughter

"Good morning mother!" Rin replied and hugged her mother

It was the same usual routine for the two, along with their Royal acquaintances. They would discuss the beauty of their kingdom, their wealth and royalty, and the on-going war; until they ultimately talk about Queen Aoi marrying another Noble man, in hopes to find someone who can become their Kingdom's new king. Both the Queen and the Princess dislikes this idea, as Queen Aoi states that only Tokiomi will be her husband and only-lover. Ever since Rin's father died, nobody was able to succeed in being King. As nobody came close to having the same way of Tokiomi Tohsaka's way of ruling a Kingdom.

After breakfast, Rin went out of the Castle and explored the Kingdom.

"Hime-sama, good morning!"

She was greeted by the citizens residing in their Kingdom. She finds delight in interacting with them. She's also very close towards her followers and she invites them into the Castle on Sundays to join their _Glorious Sunday Feast_ , in which every citizen is invited to dine together with the Tohsaka royalty.

Out of all the 8 kingdoms, only hers and another certain Kingdom treat their citizens like family. Her father's way of ruling was not to look lowly on ordinary people, but rather to show them respect and help them find a purpose in life.

After a couple of minutes strolling around the market, she eventually bumped into her guardian. The Kingdom's lead Priest, _Kirei Kotomine_.

"Hime-sama, good morning." Kirei said to the Princess

"Oh, Kotomine. Fancy to see you here." the Princess replied

"Ah. As our Kingdom's Priest, I also have to follow my orders as your guardian." replied Kirei

"So, you were following me?" Rin replied with an annoyed look

"You can say that, Hime-sama." Kirei calmly replied

"I already told you that _he_ would protect me. So there's no need of you to be here, Kotomine. Go back to the church." replied the Princess in an irritated manner

Rin walked away from where Kirei was. Kirei was left at the market, and he started to awkwardly smile. He continued to follow the Princess with his eyes, until she was completely out of sight. He turned back around and he proceeded to return to the Church, still smiling awkwardly.

Rin returned to the castle and asked one of her maids to where her _Knight_ is. She was lead to the top of the castle and there, she saw the person she was looking for.

He was sitting on top of the Castle. He was wearing a red cloak and a black body-armor, he has white hair and tan skin.

The man finally noticed that the Princess is within his presence. He turned around and saw the Princess smiling at him. He returned her smile, and he got back inside the Castle. He bowed in front of Rin to show some respect to her as a Royalty. Rin cheerfully smiled and told the man

"Good morning, _Archer_."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo! New story is finally up! I'm so glad I was able to put this up today.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden power

The moon was nowhere to be found that night; the fog was too thick, and the breeze of the wind was unsettling.

 _My royal carriage, my knights, slain in front of me._

I kept running and running, until I eventually ran out of breath and fell on my knees. I was scared, I was really scared. No one could save me, not even my knights, or my father. I won't be able to see the citizens of my kingdom when I die, and I didn't want that to happen.

The muscular and frightful barbarian caught up to me and was about to approach me; it was clear that he was about to violate my body, and it sent chills down my spine.

I saw his axe, and it's tip was covered with blood, the blood of the knights whom offered their lives to let me get away. But, their sacrifices are futile, for I was about to die. From afar I could see other barbarians, all of them having the same disgusting look. Tears started to flow from my eyes, for I knew that this will be the end of my life,

 _When suddenly..._

The clouds disappeared and the moon was once more visible. It shone bright, and it was a full moon. The moon was also sparkling something; color red to be exact. It was a lot, when all of a sudden the red sparkles began to fall from the moon and my captors took notice.

"What th-"

They weren't sparkles, nor a star. It was _arrows_ , a barrage of _red arrows_. The arrows rained down on to the barbarians until none of them was left alive. One arrow landed in front of me, and it was beautiful. It was sparkling red indeed, and was embossed with art that can be found on Royal treasure.

The fog cleared up as well and I saw a man walking.

He was wearing a red cloak, he had tan skin, white hair, and black eyes. He was holding his large bow on his left hand, and a red arrow on the right. I was still afraid, but my fear slowly vanished when I was able to clearly see his face. He stood in front of me and knelt down, showing respect to me as a Royalty. He got up once more and looked me in the eye and said,

" _Hime-sama you are now safe. I am...Archer, and I am here to protect you. My arrows are always ready, and they will struck down those who will do evil to you. Our pact is now sealed; now, I am your servant, and you are my master._ "

xXx

"Hime-sama, is something bothering you?" Archer asked

"Oh, it's nothing, Archer." Rin replied with a smile

"Hime-sama are you...ready if the Grail war was about to start anytime soon? Archer asked once more

"Of course! Besides, I always have my powerful servant by my side, and I'm sure we can win it together!" Rin enthusiastically replied

"I see, then I'll do my best, Hime-sama" Archer replied with a smile

* * *

Archer stationed himself on top of the Tohsaka castle. He had a small room with a large window, and he had a 360 degree view of the entire kingdom.

At night, he would always position himself on top of the castle with his bow. He would always stay on overwatch to see if someone were to breach the kingdom. On one occasion, a group of bandits were able to enter the kingdom at midnight. Unluckily for them, Archer was able to spot them. With his inhuman abilities, he fired his arrow, which then became a dozen arrows before it struck the bandits down.

Speaking of his abilities, Archer isn't a _regular human_. He is a hero/servant, one of the humans who were given powers by _Alaya_. Their purpose is to fight in the _Holy Grail War_ , a war in which all 8 kingdoms participate in. The winning kingdom is then granted a wish, whatever the wish may be, the Grail will grant it.

In order to fight in the War, these heroes must alliance themselves with any of the 8 kingdoms. Archer has decided to aid the Tohsaka Royalty in the upcoming war. These servants are chosen by Alaya by their skill, willpower, focus, personality, fighting style, and wish. Whether they may be a regular human or of royal blood, it does not matter as long as that person has what it takes to be in the war, and they're wish is worthy enough for the Grail to grant it. These chosen servants can be classified into 7 classes,

 _Saber_

 _Archer_

 _Lancer_

 _Berserker_

 _Caster_

 _Rider_

 _Assasin_

Depending on what fighting style suits that person, they will immediately have their skills enhanced with magic, gaining them powers a regular human could have. Just recently, the Saber class has joined forces with a kingdom, and thus the Holy Grail War is now active.

"Hime-sama, we have important news!" a knight yelled towards Rin, whom was looking at the sky with Archer

The two went to the meeting hall of the Castle. Queen Aoi, along with the leaders in their Royalty were present in the hall; and Father Kotomine Kirei was present as well. Archer was also invited to join the meeting, since he was the Servant fighting for the Tohsaka's

"My queen, the Saber class has joined the _Emiya_ kingdom." a knight reported to the Queen

"The Emiya's... Well they are lucky for forming an alliance with Saber." the Queen replied, who then averted her eyes towards the hall's window

"Lucky? Rin asked in confusion

Queen Aoi was about to answer her daughter's question but Kotomine offered to answer instead

"Hime-sama, let me explain it to you." Kirei said, fixing his robe proudly before continuing

"The Saber class is the most prolific out of all classes. It's high combat ability and magic resistance is surely a force to be reckoned with. In some cases, the Saber class can even go toe to toe with the Berserker class..." Kirei said, finishing his statement with a smile

"Well, what about Archer?" Rin replied, wanting to know more about her servant

"The Archer class has extreme advantage in distance. It's arrows or projectiles can be fired from, let's say here in our kingdom; Archer fires an arrow towards a target whom is located on the outskirts of the forest. Rest assured, Archer's arrow can reach the target in mach 10 speed, surely killing the target." Kirei replied

"Amazing! I'm sure Ar-"

"But" Kirei said, interrupting the Princess' statement "The Archer class has extreme disadvantage in close quarters combat, and it wouldn't last a minute against Saber or Lancer." Kirei replied

Kirei's statement made Archer a bit irritated. He looked at the Queen, whom looked convinced on Kirei's staement. Rin, was sort of dissatisfied and was about to doubt Archer's ability. Archer stood from his chair, standing proudly and looking focused. He caught everyone's attention, including Rin. Archer glanced over at Kirei, before Archer strolled around the room

"All of your statements are correct, Priest. In fact, I'm quite flattered that you know a lot about my abilities; yet, I'm quite dissatisfied that you doubt my ability though you haven't seen it yet." Archer said in a boastful manner

Archer stood on the other end of the long table, facing the Queen, Rin and the other heads of the Tohsaka royalty. Mana started to flow from his body, which made everybody in the room surprised. Archer opened both of his palms and something was forming from it.

 _"Trace...on!"_

Everybody in the room were shocked as to what they just saw. Archer, a class known for bows and arrows, was holding two weapons not known to it.

Two swords, one black and one white. They were beautifully detailed, and the swords looked like they were forged with exceptional skill. Archer, now with an arrogant grin on his face, placed both swords on the table. He looked at Rin, who was now smiling at him. He returned his eyes towards everyone in the room. Fired up, Archer proudly stated,

"All of you are yet to see what I'm capable of. I'm the best at what I do, and nobody comes close. I made a promise to my master, that I will win this war. I will do what it takes, to make the Tohsaka's stand tall among the others, for that is my purpose as a servant. Now, let's get this war started!"

xXx

"Now that the war has started, what would be our first move, Priest?"

"It would be best if you stay hidden from the others, given you-"

"A king like me isn't made to wait, Priest!"

"But you aren't a king, as of now of course."

"How dare you mock me! You mong-"

"I'm not. Given your current condition, I must bring you first to the fountain of youth located in the Einzbern castle. And when you return to 100%, then our plan can be executed."

"Hmm... I guess you're right. But you better be damn sure that this plan of yours will work! Because if it doesn't, I will use my remaining power to kill you. Got it?"

"Trust me, everything will go according to plan..."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo! Back with chapter 2. Thanks for the love ya'll! I tried my best to stick to source material on some parts of this chapter. Hope you guys keep supporting, reviews are always welcome! Bye for now :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The blue spearman

It was unexpected. All of a sudden everybody was praising Archer. If it wasn't for his two swords, it's clear that they'll doubt him as a servant; and even Rin as a master. It was late night when Archer would sit on his usual spot atop the castle. Other human archers from the kingdom asked the servant if he'd like some help in over-watch, to which Archer replied by giving them a cold stare before turning into his spirit form.

Rin was already asleep, and so are the inhabitants of the Tohsaka kingdom. It was only Archer and a couple of knights who were left awake at times like this. It didn't bore Archer to sit atop the castle, he actually enjoys it. The view from the top was magnificent. With his unhuman eyesight he could see various forests, shores, mountains, and even a kingdom located on an island far from where he is. His favorite is dawn. The sound of chickens cuckooing, the people waking up, and the sun rising is all beautiful to him. He finds delight whenever Rin goes up to him and greets him with a loud "Good morning Archer!"

But this time, there'll be something different from his usual routine

"Wha-?!"

Archer heard a loud scream from one of the knights below. He turned his attention towards it, and he saw the knights lifeless body. The knight seemed to have his heart taken, as there is a left hole on his chest. Archer quickly brought out his bow and an arrow, preparing to fire anytime the assailant shows up. He could hear his movements, but it's coming from different directions. He heard more screams of the knights, and each of them had the same hole in their chest.

Archer broke a sweat, he was unsure whether his opponent moves fast or it's invisible. Below was a knight whom was trembling in fear, unable to move after seeing his comrades die. Archer thought that this could be the opening he needs

"Perfect" Archer muttered

He closed his eyes to listen to his foe's movement. The knight was still there, covering his body with a shield.

"There!" yelled Archer

Archer fired an arrow 10 meters from where the knight was. The arrow was deflected, and Archer was surprised. The knight ran away from the scene and as soon as he was out of Archer's range, Archer fired another arrow. This time, it was loaded with prana.

* **BOOM** *

It created an explosion, loud enough to be heard by the entire kingdom. Dust and started to scatter around the area from where his foe was. Archer's view was blocked, and he couldn't see anything. He knew that the intruder was still alive, but he has to find him quickly. Then, from a distance, Archer saw something flying towards him. It was illuminating red, the same color as his arrows. Archer was unsure what it was not until it got closer. It's a weapon.

A red spear

Archer quickly jumped from his spot minutes before the spear made impact on the top of the castle. It destroyed the entire roof and left a massive hole in it. Debris started to fall and Archer landed on the ground with a minor scratch.

He looked above once more, and he saw the spear turning into a beam of red light. He followed it with his eyes and saw the spear return to a servant, who was now made himself visible to Archer.

He was wearing a navy blue armor, he had red eyes, two silver earrings, and his hair is the same color as his armor. He had a confident smirk on his face, as if he was only playing around. Archer wasn't intimidated by the servant's presence. He just gazed upon him with his black eyes.

It was Lancer.

"You've got quite some speed, Archer. I commend you for that". Lancer said, as he examined Archer from head to toe

"Heh, I'm quite flattered, Lancer. But even a servant like you with extreme agility couldn't even bring down a bow-man like me." Archer replied in a way he is mocking Lancer

"Hahaha. Don't make me laugh, Archer. That wasn't even near 10% of my power." Lancer said as he changed his smirk into a frown

Archer was a bit surprised to Lancer's statement. He knew that he was about to face an opponent who could instantly kill him. In fact, even he himself knows that Lancer is too much for him.

But, Archer isn't an _ordinary_ Archer.

"You must be trembling in fear, Archer. How are you supposed to fight me with a bow and flimsy arrows?" Lancer told Archer

"It's true. How am I suppose to fight you with these weapons?" Archer calmly replied

"Well, let's see about that!" Lancer yelled as he readied himself for combat

Lancer prepared himself to dash with his red spear towards Archer. Lancer was frustrated that Archer was just standing there, and to make matters worse for him, he concealed his bow. Lancer wanted a fight, even if his foe is no match for him. He loaded a lot of mana on his spear and he was ready to kill Archer.

"How can you call yourself a servant if you're just standing there waiting for death?! Have you not think about your master?!" Lancer questioned Archer

There was no response from Archer, all he did was close his eyes. Infuriated, Lancer dashed towards Archer with all his strength loaded on his spear.

"Tsk! NOW DIE YOU USELESS SERVANT!" Lancer shouted who sprinted forward and had his sights on Archer's head

But before Lancer could skewer Archer's head, the bow-man opened his eyes and mana flowed from him. It didn't bother Lancer, he was standing 15 meters in front of Archer. Slowly, Archer muttered…..

"I am the bone of my sword!"

* **KLANG**!*

Archer deflected Lancer's spear with a white sword that appeared from out of nowhere. Lancer was shocked, and the impact forced him back.

"Impossible! A bow-man, with a sword?!" Lancer said as he was trying to recuperate on what happened

That wasn't the only thing that bothered the spearman. Archer's reflexes was fast, as he immediately blocked Lancer's blow. Another sword formed from Archer's left hand; this time, it was black. Both swords had the same shape. They're designs were elegant, and looked like the swords reigned from China. It greatly bothered Lancer, but he was excited at the same time.

"You, what are you?! How can you have swords even though you're summoned as an Archer." Lancer asked as he was trying to get information on Archer

"A simple answer to a simple question…." Archer replied, before he surprised Lancer

Archer threw the sword on his left towards Lancer. It was thrown with incredible strength and speed. Lancer was able to deflect it though it pushed him back. All of a sudden, Archer was atop Lancer with his right sword ready to strike the spearman. Lancer was nearly caught off-guard, but again he was able to block the attack.

The force of Archer's attack made Lancer's feet sink into the ground. Lancer was able to force Archer back with his spear. Lancer took a second to catch his breath and he saw the black sword returning to Archer's hand.

"Those swords, they seem to have a connection." Lancer thought to himself

"What is it Lancer? Are you too overwhelmed?" boastfully asked by Archer

"Tch! Let's see what you can do, Archer!" Lancer said as he readied himself to fight once more

The two servants dashed forward and they're weapons met with equal force, as it also created a shockwave. They're eyes locked on to each other. Lancer's eyes are filled with rage, whilst Archer's pair are brimming self-confidence.

"RAAAAGGGHHH!"

 **xXx**

The Queen couldn't believe her eyes. Standing next to her was Rin, and a couple of more Tohsaka heirs. They were watching the battle between Archer and Lancer. They were both amazed and shocked at the bow-man, whom was fighting equally with Lancer. They all heard the loud explosion caused by both Lancer's spear and Archer's arrow. Thinking quickly, the Tohsaka mages created a magical barrier to prevent the citizens of their kingdom from getting harmed and creating a battlefield for the servants at the same time.

Kirei admired Archer, as he was something special. Queen Aoi felt that they may have chance at the winning the war. Lastly, Rin was proud of his servant yet she feels her heart beat very fast whenever Lancer was about to bring the killing blow to Archer but the bow-man was never scratched.

They continued to watch the fight, all of them placing their hopes up on Archer.

 **xXx**

 ***KLING***

 ***KLANG***

 ***KTTZZ***

 ***BOOM***

The two servants were fighting very if not, almost equal. Archer's fighting style nearly matched Lancer's, whom was getting infuriated. But this time, luck struck the spearman. It turns out that Archer's swords are projections. They do break but Archer could project them in an instant.

"Damn it! To think that we're merely fighting for 30 minutes, you've nearly matched my skills!" Lancer cried, showing signs of dissatisfaction

"Huh? Does it frustrate you, Lancer?" Archer replied as he prepared to dash towards Lancer once more.

"Don't think too muc-" Lancer stopped his statement

He hopped a couple of meters away from Archer. Archer was confused on his foes actions.

"What is the matter, Lancer? Have you finally accepted defeat?" Archer asked, showing signs of tension

Lancer didn't reply, he only smirked and did a stance that looked like he would throw his spear. Lancer's spear was once more filled with mana, but this time, it's 5x more than the last one.

"I wouldn't worry about defeat, Archer! For I am about to complete my objective!" Lancer said

"Objective….? It can't be!" Archer glanced towards his back and saw the Queen along with other Tohsaka royalty. One of them was Rin… He glanced back with Lancer, who dashed forward before jumping in the air. The spearman had his spear on his right hand, and he was ready to throw it.

Archer heard stories about Lancer's spear. It could be used with full power in two ways, it's either it shoots a beam of light that is said to reverse cause and effect, or to be thrown as an anti-army weapon. But both variations have a single commonality, they're both deadly. With no other choice, Archer decided to deflect the blow head on.

"It's all over for you and your master, Archer!" Lancer said

Archer focused on the spear, waiting for the right timing for it to be thrown so he can use his ultimate defence.

Then, with a loud thunderous voice, Lancer yelled…..

" _GAE BOLG!_ "

The spear was thrown with insane strength and it was so fast that it looked like a red beam of light. Rin was looking at the spear, and so were the other's around her. Queen Aoi hugged Rin and knelt down to her, weeping.

"I'm sorry dear, it's all over" the Queen said as she tightly hugged her daughter

Rin looked at Archer once more, whom was standing there as if he too accepted their fate. The Tohsaka Princess covered her eyes and she shed a tear.

"Archer, I'm sorry".

Archer heard Rin's word, and it was filled with disappointment and regretfulness. It angered Archer that Rin would die as well. As a last act of stopping Gae Bolg from impact, Archer lifted his right arm towards the spear. He placed all of his mana on his right arm. Lancer saw him, and he knew that Archer had something up on his sleeve.

"I am the bone of my sword…." Archer then saw the things he's done in the past, and why he volunteered to be a servant. He also saw Rin, smiling beautifully towards him.

Archer opened his eyes and with all his might, he yelled

" _RHO AIAS!_ "

A projected shield made out of petals sprung from Archer's hand. They looked like glass and were 9 layers. It was colored pink, and it blocked Lancer's spear.

"Im-Impossible!" Lancer said out of dissatisfaction

Rin opened her eyes and saw the petals. He also saw Archer struggling to block the spear so that she and the others wouldn't be hurt. Eventually, the other Tohsaka royalty's saw Archer's shield. They were much more surprised and at the same time, they all feared Archer. The Queen tried her best to stay calm, but she couldn't hide her joy and fear at the same time.

"Ar…cher" Rin murmured

Rho Aias blocked Gae Bolg, and it was hard to believe an Archer-class servant was capable of such a thing. But, the petals were slowly breaking. Gae bolg was breaching through Archer's defense, until only one petal remained. Lancer wished for luck that the spear would break through.

With his remaining strength, Archer supported his right arm which was aching in pain and the right sleeve from his clothes were disintegrated.

"I….won't…LET YOU!"

*BOOM!*

A massive explosion occurred and both servants were nowhere to be found due to the thick smoke. The magical barrier was destroyed as well and other citizens heard the blast. The smoke finally settled and Gae Bolg was seen in the air, which immediately returned to Lancer. Archer was kneeling on his knees, and he was heavily injured, but alive. Rin and the others felt the blast and were surprised to see Archer alive. Infuriated once more, Lancer asked Archer on what he truly is.

"I've never heard of a bow-man that could block my Gae Bolg… Just what the hell are you?"

Archer chuckled before he glanced at Lancer.

"Me? I'm just an ordinary bow-man…" replied the heavily injured Archer

"Bullshit!" Lancer angrily replied

"Tch, my master's calling me back. This wont be the last time we'll meet, Archer. Next time, I'll be sure to kill you!" Lancer added, before disappearing as he turned into his spirit form.

The citizens slowly went out their houses, and they were all looking at Archer. They had no clue on what just happened, but they were surprised to see Archer wasn't dead.

Archer let out a sigh as he looked towards the sky. It was dawn, his favorite part of the day. From a distance, he could hear Rin running towards him.

"Archer, are you alright?" Rin asked, as tears flowed from her eyes

Archer wiped off Rin's tears, and with a smile, Archer replied….

"Yes. I'm alright, master."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo! What a long chapter. I'm recovering from my sickness, yay hehe. I used Archer and Lancer's fight in UBW as their first battle on this one. There isn't much to say on this chapter, I'm really happy about it. Anyways, please keep on supporting this story! Reviews are always welcome. Next chapter would be about…SEIIIIIIBAAAA! See ya'll next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: A prince and his knight

"My Prince, there is a meeting being held at the hall. Your presence is needed."

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit."

A young Prince was looking over his kingdom. It was simple, yet elegant enough to be called as a royal kingdom. The people were living equally and happily. It was a very peaceful kingdom. The young prince let out a sigh, he doesn't like to have these meetings. He'd rather spend the day to tend to his citizens, or prepare a feast for the kingdom.

The young prince had orange hair, blue eyes, he had a fine build, and he's often called cute by those around him. He rules a kingdom where there is no King or Queen. He solely leads the kingdom together with some of his close acquaintances.

His name is Prince Shirou Emiya.

Surprisingly, he isn't born from Emiya blood. He was adopted as a young child by the land's former king after the aftermath of the previous war. At first, he wasn't into all this leading a kingdom thing, he just wanted an ordinary life. But, his view changed when the former king told him that he wanted to rule a land where no one will be hurt. Or in short, to be a hero of justice. When the former king died, he carried on his will and the throne as well, as he was the only one whom was compatible. At first, the people didn't accepted him, since he wasn't born from Emiya blood. But slowly, they saw the king's dream in the boy, so they finally accepted him.

Walking across the halls, Shirou was thinking about a lot of stuff, mainly the Grail war. It bothered him at times and would lead to him being conflicted with the war and his citizens. Though he did realize that he can use the Grail to achieve his and the former king's dream. He made it in time just before the meeting would start.

"Your heiress, good day." everybody in the room said

Once inside, he sat on a chair and looked for his servant, whom is also his love interest. The door opened and standing there was a girl. She had green eyes, blonde hair, and a build of a teenage girl. She was wearing a blue and white casual dress. The aura she emitted was intimidating, and nobody else could look her straight in the eye.

She immediately searched for the Prince and she immediately approached him. She knelt down in front of Shirou and kissed his right hand, showing respect to him as a Prince.

"My prince, sorry I was late." the woman said

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it, Saber." replied Shirou with a cheerful smile

The meeting commenced and the topic was about the Grail War. One of the heads of the Emiya kingdom stated that something big has happened earlier around midnight. Shirou asked, "What do you mean by something big?" According to the stories, a battle ensued between two servants. Shirou was surprised, and everybody else in the room was the same.

"Who were the servants?" Shirou immediately asked

"Lancer and Archer" Saber said, cutting of one of the heads statement

"Well, for sure Lancer would've-" a knight said

Saber cut off his statement too, saying...

"-Killed Archer? Wrong. Archer survived the fight and equaled Lancer's fighting style"

Once more, everybody in the room were caught off guard on Saber's words. They all wondered how did Archer survived in close combat against Lancer? They all thought that the Archer the Tohsaka's had summon was the Golden armored servant. Saber quickly dismissed this idea saying "He was punished; and there is 0% chance that he'll show up as a servant once more."

Shirou found this interesting. He wanted to know more about this Archer. He stood up from his seat, and he asked Saber, "What else do we know about this Archer?"

Saber's intimidating aura quickly changed. Her eyes widened due to Shirou's question. And out of embarrassment, she looked away.

She turned her back against the others and she took a deep breath, before facing back towards them. Shirou knew that what Saber was about to say wasn't good news, and he was bothered.

"Well, Archer was able to block Lancer's...Noble Phantasm" Saber slowly uttered

The room was then filled with silence. All eyes were widely spread and some jaws were dropped. Shirou sat down on his seat with a slightly troubled look on his face. Slowly, everybody started to ask questions. How did Archer blocked Lancer's Noble Phantasm?

"Maybe he has magical arrows?"

"He must be really skilled"

"Maybe he used...a trick?"

"But nobody else was able to survive Lancer's Noble Phantasm!"

"Isn't Lancer's weapon considered to be as one of the most dangerous and deadliest?"

"Who is that Archer?"

Saber approached Shirou, as the boy looked somehow worried. She took the Prince's hand and brought him outside the hall. Everybody in the room didn't noticed them left, as they were trying to figure out how Archer survived Lancer's fatal blow.

"Shirou..." Saber said, having a concerned look on her face

"Saber, I'm...I'm not so sure if I'm a proper master for you." Shirou murmured

Saber sat down with Shirou on a bench. She placed Shirou's head on her lap, and Saber gently tapped Shirou's head.

"All these servants, they're getting deadlier and stronger." The Emiya Prince said towards his servant

"Shirou, do you lack faith in my abilities?" Saber asked

"No. I truly believe that you are the strongest, Saber. It's just that, I don't even have enough mana to support you. For instance, you can't even change into spirit form. And I'm sure that the other masters are proper masters who can support their servant. I'm not su-"

Shirous's sentiments were cut short. Saber had gently placed her index finger on the young Prince's lips. Shirou was a bit embarrassed, and Saber chuckled.

"You will always be my master, Shirou. And together, we shall win this war." Saber said before she leaned and gently kissed Shirou

"I'm glad..." Shirou replied with an enthusiastic smile

xXx

Late in the afternoon, Shirou and Saber had decided that they'll go out on an expedition. They set course to the Tohsaka kingdom, not far from where they are. A number of knights has joined the two, along with a couple of mages. A magical barrier was placed around the kingdom to prevent intruders.

It was around dusk when they set camp and they were almost near they're destination. Saber was meditating near the waterfalls, while the knights were guarding Shirou back at camp.

"Aaagggghhh!"

A loud scream disturbed Saber's focus. She heard the scream came from the camp, so she rushed back immediately. The scenery she saw was horrifying. The knights' were all beheaded. She hurriedly searched for Shirou, but to no avail, he was nowhere to be found.

Saber followed footsteps that looked like it came from the Prince. The trail ended on Shirou's unconscious body. He wasn't hurt, but next to him were a couple of broken swords.

From a distance, she saw a man with a long blade. His sword to be exact, is a katana. And based on his looks and the aura he emits, he was a servant;

Assassin to be exact.

"Yo." Assassin said

"You, were you the one responsible for the deaths of my knights?" Saber asked, and she was mad

"Yes, Saber. But first, let me-"

Saber dashed forward to where Assassin was, and to her surprise, Assassin was able to block her attack with ease. Saber returned next to Shirou's unconscious body. Assassin noticed Saber's weapon, as it wasn't visible.

"Your weapon, why do you conceal it?" Assassin asked

Saber wiped off the sweat on her forehead, and replied "It is none of your concern, Assassin. You should only focus on our duel."

"Well, this'll be interesting." Assassin said with an arrogant smirk

The two gazed at each other's eyes, and readied themselves as they were ready to fight. Saber sprinted forward, and so did Assassin.

 ***KLANG***

Their blades locked on to each other. This time though, Saber was able to fend off Assassin by pushing him with her sword. Saber, glanced at Shirou. The Prince was still unconscious. It's clear that Assassin is a threat to both of them. Though Saber and Assassin's fight was unexpected, it is Saber's duty to protect her master, and loved one.

"This'll take a while, and unexpected. But I have to beat him..."

xXx

Unbeknownst to Saber and Assassin, they were being watched from afar by none other than Archer. He'd recovered 70% of his strength, and he sensed both Saber and Assassin's presence as they were near the kingdom. Sitting atop his usual spot, though heavily damaged, he observed both servants fight. He's just waiting for the right moment to shoot his arrow; as he knew that both servants seek him.

* * *

"Indeed, the war has truly began. Saber and Assassin in a duel of swords; Rider leading the Matou army to fight the skilled mages of the Kuzuki hierarchy and their servant, Caster. Lancer closing in on the Einzbern castle; and lastly, Archer waiting for the time to strike."

"These wretched fools, just wait until I return!"

"Tomorrow, we proceed to the fountain of youth, so I could return your power and glory."

"That's what I like about you, priest. You make your plans very well."

"Soon, chaos will ensue and our plan 10 years ago will finally be fulfilled."

"Hahahahaha! These mongrels better prepare themselves, for the underworld will surface on Earth..."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo! To be honest, this chapter was a bit rushed because I have to finish my Angel Beats story soon and school will be back soon. Meh.**

 **Basically, the story will revolve around:**

 **Rin, and Archer, with a little bit of Saber and Shirou.**

 **The other servants will have their own chapters "soon", but I might start with Lancer on the next one. "Might". Anyhow, please keep following my story! Reviews are always welcome! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Fight or Perish 1

"Master, I am here." Lancer said

He was at a forest not far from the Einzbern castle. A man cloaked in black appeared from the bushes and along with him was a another person cloaked in black, but he was old and looked rather unhealthy.

"Well done, Lancer. You left quite an impression last night." the man said acknowledging Lancer's fight with Archer  
"Tss. I could've already killed that bastard if it weren't for you." Lancer retaliated against his master  
"Haha, Lancer. I assure you, follow my orders and victory will surely be ours." replied the man, and their eyes locked onto each other

The old man interfered the two. He laughed as if he was mocking the two. Irritated, Lancer faced the old man and pointed his spear on him. "What's so funny, oldie? Is that all you can do now? To laugh? I thought you were the most dangerous and feared servant? But I guess that's nothing more than a fluke..."

The old man stopped his laughter. It was clear that Lancer was making fun of him. After all, the spearman's statement was correct, or it used to be...

Under the old man's hood, his red eyes were glowing. Red eyes were both locked onto each other, after all, Lancer's eyes are red as well. The old man had a murderous look on his eyes, while Lancer had a mocking look.

Given the old man's past, Lancer was not troubled. After all, he isn't in his prime anymore. He's just a plain old man who still claims to be the strongest of them all. True, the old man can still use his power to fend him off, but they're nothing more than plain rubbish.

"Enough."  
The other man broke the tension between the two. The old man turned back and walked away a couple of meters away from Lancer. Lancer then averted his attention towards his master who told him "I'll leave the rest to you, Lancer."

Lancer, without a word, disappeared into his spirit form. But before he vanished, he took one last glance at the old man, and both they're eyes were locked on.

xXx

Lancer appeared in front of the Einzbern gate. But before he reached it he had to fend off arrows that were fired towards him. He remembered his fight with Archer the other night, and it made him mad to the point that he swung his spear and the arrows fired at him were recoiled back towards the archers and killed them in the process.

" *sigh* Time to finish this"

Lancer kicked the gate and it instantly collapsed. He saw the knights rallying themselves towards him. Behind the knights were mages, who were casting weird spells towards the knights.  
Turns out, those spells were enhancements so the knights could at least fight not only Lancer, but a servant as well. Lancer laughed at this idiocy, and he too rallied himself to face his foes.

"Let's see how long all of you can last. Hehe"

xXx

"Tell me, Priest. How in Zeus' name can I trust that mutt?!"

The old man, fueled by anger due to his confrontation with Lancer, was giving his sentiments towards the servant.

"How can he humiliate me? Does he not know who I am?" the old man added  
"Don't worry" the Priest said as he was gently stroking the cross on his chest  
Confused, the old man asked "Why? Tell me, why shouldn't I be worried?"  
The priest rolled the sleeves on his cloak, revealing both of his arms.  
To the old man's surprise, he had more than 3 command spells on both of his arms. "He'll be of big use to us. After all, I gave him an offer he couldn't resist." the priest said with a sinister smirk on his face  
"You better be damn sure, Priest." the old man replied as he was still skeptical of Lancer

* **BOOM** *

"It has begun, we must prepare." said the Priest and gestured the old man to follow him

xXx

"No...ple-"

"That's that." Lancer said as he stabbed the last remaining knight. He had killed all of the knights and mages thrown at him. He took a second to catch his breath, since he fought 10 continuous waves of warriors.  
After the decimation of the tenth wave, another followed. But, they were all ordered to retreat. Lancer was about to contact his master when he caught a glimpse of something hurled towards him. It was a boulder, and it was approaching him fast.  
Lancer pierced towards the massive boulder and the boulder was turned into rubble in an instant. The spearman readied himself, as he knew that the Einzbern's servant finally showed up. And indeed, he was correct.

*thud* *thud* *thud*

Lancer could feel the ground shaking. The shaking got stronger and stronger every second till it finally stopped. What Lancer saw was something out of the ordinary.

In front of him was a massive warrior. His muscles were humongous, and his sword was massive. His eyes, were locked onto Lancer's.

* **KLANG** *

All of a sudden, Lancer was nearly squashed by his foes sword. He was able to block it the very last second, but the weight was starting to crush him.

"Tch!" Lancer forced back the sword with his spear. He readied himself for combat and at the same time his foe charged at him. Lancer did the same and a massive shockwave bursted when their weapons clashed. Both were fighting on equal ground but Lancer was on the defensive this time.

"You move fast for a man with such a massive size." Lancer said while trying to find an opening  
He received no response, and Lancer thought that this is his chance. With insane speed, Lancer vanished from his opponent's eyesight. Lancer appeared right in front of his foe, and Lancer stabbed his spear towards the massive creature. It pierced his gut, and the spear fired a massive amount of mana which made it's body mutilated and decapitated.

It was a bloody sight to see, but it's a sight to behold for Lancer. He removed his spear from the corpse and he started to walk away. All the while, Lancer thought he killed his foe, not until he heard a large roar behind him.

Shocked, he looked back and saw that the creature's body was regenerating as if nothing happened.

"You must be... _Berserker_." Lancer said. "This is gonna take a while" the spearman uttered as he prepared to fight once more.

xXx

It's been awhile since Archer last took a nap. He slowly opened his eyes and he was in the castle's infirmary. Black orbs were reflecting sunlight, and the atmosphere was peaceful. He sat up on the bed and he checked his body to find any wound. To his surprise, he was nearly fully recovered after fighting Lancer. After all, Archer isn't human.

He wore his black bodysuit and he searched for Rin around the castle.

"Archer!" a familiar voice called to him, and it was none other than the Queen herself.

"My Queen" Archer bowed in front of Queen Aoi, showing his respect towards her

"Are you….alright? Your battle last night was truly impressive, but you suffered a lot of injuries" Queen Aoi said showing sincerity to the Tohsaka royalty's servant

Archer smiled, and so did the Queen. "I am fine, your heiress. There's no need to worry. I am ready to fight anytime for our kingdom."

"I'm glad." the Queen replied before parting ways with Archer

Archer walked away as well but he stopped when the Queen gave a bold statement to him

"Promise me that you'll not only protect our kingdom, but you'll always protect my dearest daughter Rin. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, my Queen. I will do whatever it takes to protect the kingdom and Rin. After all, it is my duty as a servant to ensure my master's protection."

Archer felt the Queen smile at his reply, and he was glad that the Queen had now fully shown her trust towards him.

Archer kept walking around the castle, but Rin was nowhere to be found. He was at ease though, as he knew that his master must be resting somewhere. Ultimately, he decided to sit atop his usual spot.

It was heavily damaged, thanks to Lancer's spear. He lamented on their fight, and the words _Gae Bolg_ were constantly playing around his mind. The thought of the spear breaking through his _Rho Aias_ bugged him. Not only was Rho Aias is his _ultimate_ defense, it was able to block the mighty spears from Trojan heroes. Surely, when they fight once more Lancer could kill him and possibly go all out.

Lancer wasn't fighting at his prime that night. He was slightly holding back. There were many openings for Lancer to strike Archer down, yet the spearman didn't fully utilize those openings. Maybe, Lancer's master had something to do about it, Archer thought. But Archer wouldn't be easily beaten, he can adapt to any fighting situation and find openings so he can strike his opponent down.

"Hmm?"

Archer's thoughts were disturbed, as he sensed something from afar. He can sense a lot of mana being used. No mere human could output that much mana, not unless they're truly skilled. It was coming from the forest not too far away from the castle. Archer got up, and with his long-range eyesight he scanned the forest.

"Of course, as expected…"

Two servants were fighting each other. One of them was cladded in a knights armor, and the other was wearing traditional Samurai outfit. Archer continued to observe from afar, until he made the conclusion that the knight must be of the _Saber_ class, while the Samurai could either be a Saber as well or an _Assassin_ class.

Archer brought out his matte black long-bow. It is clearly implied that the bow is made in the West, rather than being a traditional Japanese Yumi (long bow). Archer focused on his targets, as he considers them both hostile.

Red beams of mana started to flow from his body. He slowly opened his right hand, and a black sword was forming from it. It had a ton of sharp points around the blade, and it looked more like a rapier than a sword. Instead of using it as a blade, Archer placed the sword on his bow. He pulled back the string, and the sword then became an arrow. Red beams of mana started to flow once more from both Archer's bow and his body. His eyes were locked on to both Saber and Assassin whom were still dueling.

"I am the bone of my sword…."

Archer used that chant once more, and it powered up his bow even more. Archer pulled back the string further, and with his mighty voice, Archer yelled….

 ** _"Hrunting!"_**

xXx

"How can I not break his defense?" Saber thought in the back of her mind

Both she and Assassin were still fighting. Their swords clash with Saber on the offensive and Assassin on both offense and defense. Assassin still stood from his spot the moment he and Saber first clashed their blades.

The purple haired swordsman wasn't showing any signs of tension nor worry, unlike Saber. Clearly, Saber has the advantage. Her sword may be invisible, but it's much more powerful than Assassin's katana.

Or so she thought

After a few more clashes, Saber stopped to catch her breath. She glanced at Shirou, whom was still unconscious. She thought of a plan on how to possibly defeat Assassin. But as she was thinking of a strategy, Assassin moved from his spot and got closer to the blonde knight.

"Hmm? What is the matter, Saber? It seems to me that western swordsmanship is more than flailing." Assassin mockingly said

"And what justifies that statement of yours, Assassin?" a tensed Saber asked

"Hahahaha. You see, I should've taken your head 30 times. Yet, it still remains attached." Assassin replied with a calm look on his face

Saber was shocked. Assassins statements kept bugging her, and it slightly made her wary of her foe. Truly, this man is out of the ordinary. He is a skilled swordsman, able to fend off Saber's powerful blows. Assassin got closer and closer until both their blades' length separate them.

"I can already predict the length of your invisible sword, Saber." Assassin said in a confident manner

"As I said, I should've sliced your head off. But I can't help but glance at your beautiful face whenever we clash." The Samurai added

"Enough! Let us finish this, Assassin!" Saber replied showing some confidence

The moment she said her words, Assassin changed the look on his face. He looked more serious and grim, unlike his earlier relaxed and carefree look. He positioned himself as if he was about to unleash something Saber should worry about.

"Then, Saber…"

"Shall I claim that head of yours by slicing it off your body?" Assassin said in a dark and murderous manner, which greatly disturbed Saber.

Mana started flow from the Samurai's blade, and Saber knew it was trouble. Saber did the same thing and it slightly reveal her invisible blade.

* **FWOOOSH** *

But before neither one of them could strike, something halted both servants. Assassin returned his katana on it's sheath. He smiled at Saber, and said "I should be running by now if I were you" The Samurai then leapt high above the sky and yelled "We will continue our duel soon" before he vanished in the sea of trees in the vast forest.

Saber was still confused. She used her skills in sensing danger, and danger was clearly headed towards where she was, and it was fast. She ran back to Shirou and carried his body. At the very last minute, Saber leapt towards the trees as well just before she heard a loud explosion behind her.

* **BOOM** *

It created a strong shockwave that made some trees fall. It pushed back Saber and she nearly dropped Shirou's body. They both landed on the ground, and luckily both of them were unharmed. Saber got up and inspected the area with her invisible sword on hand. She went to where the explosion occurred, and the land was greatly deformed and was on fire. From afar, Saber saw a black sword from the epicenter of the explosion.

"Could this be….Archer's?" Saber muttered

"Saber!" Shirou called out to her

Saber rushed to her masters aide and helped him get up. Saber was glad that Shirou wasn't hurt, he only passed out due to exhaustion during Assassin's attack. The young Prince was surprised on his surroundings, and Saber told him that it must be Archer's doing.

Shirou was also able to see the black sword, before it faded. Both Shirou and Saber followed a trail of deformed trees and land.

"This must be a trail" Shirou said

Both Saber and Shirou continued their journey towards the Tohsaka kingdom, in order to find out who this Archer really is, and hope that they can somehow form an allegiance with the Tohsaka's to put an end to the Holy Grail War…

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo! Back with a new chapter, hehe. It's surprisingly long as well. I lied that the next update will take some time, but I had a couple of spare time left before returning to school. Well, I'll see you guys next time! Thanks for the constant support, and reviews are always welcome!**


	6. Fight or Perish 2

"Shirou, stay back!"

A barrage of red arrows were continuously fired upon Saber and Prince Shirou. Obviously, it was none other than Archer's arrows. The blonde knight and his prince continued their journey towards the Tohsaka kingdom, even if Assassin killed their escorts and Archer nearly killed both Saber and Shirou.

* **BOOM** *

"Saber!" Shirou yelled towards his wounded servant

Saber tried to deflect the incoming arrows, but it only resulted in having her shoulder punctured by the bowman's arrow. Shirou helped Saber get up and they hid behind a big tree. Saber wanted to retaliate to his master's actions, but it only resulted in Shirou nearly using a command seal on her.

"Shirou, we must keep marching forward. Don't worry about my wound." Saber told her master

"Are you crazy, Saber?! That arrow severed your left shoulder!" Shirou yelled in response

"But Shirou-"

"Don't make me use a command seal on you Saber!" Shirou replied, reminding Saber that he is the master and he must be followed at all times

"Y-Yes, master... Forgive me." replied Saber, averting eye to eye contact with Shirou

xXx

"Archer?" Rin murmured in confusion

Rin found it odd that Archer had his bow out. She saw him from afar, standing on his usual spot. He held his bow on his left arm and a black sword formed on the palms of his right hand. She saw Archer as he placed the sword on the bow, and the amount of mana Archer produced.

"It's that chant again..." Rin thought in the back of her mind as she read Archer's lips

Archer fired the sword and a massive shockwave soon erupted from his spot. The shockwave forced Rin back, making her sit on the ground.

"Agh!"

When she opened her eyes, she followed the trail the black sword left. It was headed for the forest, and she glanced back at Archer who's stoic face was now replaced with a frown. This time, Archer traced his red arrows. He continuously fired them towards the forest.

Soon, people around the kingdom started to notice the servant. The citizens including the guards were all looking at Archer with mixed feelings. Some, were mesmerized at how he gracefully fired each arrow; while the others were getting afraid, saying that "he is too violent."

Rin ran towards the tower to ask Archer what's going on. But before she could get to the tower, Archer fired an arrow with an explosive amount of prana, and a shockwave forced back the Princess once more and the citizens around.

They felt the explosion of the arrow, as the ground shook for 5 seconds. Archer now had a grin on his face.

"Go to where my arrow exploded. If you find 2 bodies, bring them here." Archer instructed some knights below him

The knights got on their horses and set forth towards the middle of the forest. Everything was unknown to Rin, and she felt that something bad had or may happen. She glanced back at Archer once more, who finally noticed her. Black orbs and turquoise orbs met and were locked with each other; that is until Archer averted his eyesight and looked back towards the forest, grinning once more; which left the Tohsaka Princess confused.

xXx

"How idiotic of you!"

A woman, cloaked in black, was scolding the purple-clad Samurai. Or better known as Assassin. It seems that Assassin's master is displeased with him, as he failed his objective.

"Forgive me, master. Our fight was interrupted by what seems to be Archer." Assassin replied with his usual comical look

"Are you taking this seriously?! I've had enough you-!" fueled by anger, the woman brought out her staff

Skull warriors emerge from the temple floor, surrounding Assassin.

"How pitiful." Assassin murmured

With just one slash, they all fell down to Assassin's katana. The woman was enraged even more and beams of light appeared behind her, and she was ready to engage on Assassin until a voice calling out to them halted the two.

"Stop."

Both Assassin and the woman's attention were caught. They looked towards a throne, and there was a man seated upon it, wearing an all black shogun armor. This man, is none other than _Emperor Soichiro Kuzuki_.

"Bu-" the woman trying to reason with the Emperor

"No, Caster. We must prepare ourselves for war. Both of you get ready, the enemy is fast approaching." Soichiro calmly replied to the woman who turns out to be the servant _Caster_

"Yes. Forgive me, Soichiro-sama." Caster replied

Before Caster left, she glanced back at Assassin. Her blue eyes were filled with anger, while Assassin was just his usual relaxed self.

"Haven't you heard the Emperor's order?" Assassin reminded Caster in a relaxed tone

"I'll deal with you some time!" Caster replied in an enraged voice before vanishing

The swordsmen of the Kuzuki empire rallied themselves below a long staircase which leads to the temple gates. Assassin positioned himself atop the staircase, as he was ordered to guard the gate. Caster was levitating above the center of the temple, providing support for the front men. Emperor Kuzuki was on the temple's tower, waiting to give the signal towards his warriors.

As soon as the enemy were visible, Emperor Kuzuki calmly said...

"Charge"

"RAAAAAGGGGHHH!" the swordsmen moved forward, dashing towards their enemy

Assassin sat up on one of the stairs and simply smiled in anticipation, waiting to see if at least one person can make it towards the staircase...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo! Sorry, I had to cut this one short. I'll try to update in the Weekend if I'm not too lazy hehe. Welp, thanks for the constant love peeps! Keep em comin'! :)**


	7. Fight or Perish 3

A young Prince was standing atop his chariot. Along with him was a Princess who was watching the ensuing battle.

Turns out, these two are siblings. The young Prince named Shinji Matou, and his sister, Princess Sakura Matou. They are the future heirs to the Matou royalty, one of the fierce rivals of the Tohsaka's. Their servant, was none other than Rider.

Both siblings shared control over the servant, but it seems that Rider is more attached to the Princess. Because of this, Prince Shinji tends to secretly abuse his sister and threatens her that if she tells Rider, he'll kill them both.

But now, the siblings are united; for they are in the middle of battle with the Empire of Emperor Soichiro Kuzuki.

"My bow, give it to me." Shinji ordered his assistant to get his preferred weapon

Shinji was actually an ace in Archery. He was the captain of the Matou archery team in the Royal Olympics held every 3 years. His skill matches the same as his rival and enemy, Prince Shirou Emiya.

He got an arrow from his quiver, took aim, and fired. He was able to kill 4 swordsmen with a single arrow. He laughed arrogantly and asked for praise to those around him.

"Hahahaha!" the Prince laughed

"Praise me! Those who dare oppose the Matou's shall be struck down by me!"

Just as he was praising himself, a swordsman from the Kuzuki Empire sneakily got in his chariot. He saw the swordsman and he had no time to react. The swordsman dashed forward to stab him when an invisible force halted the swordsman!

* **CRUNCH** *

Blood started to gush out from his chest. The swordsman fell on the ground, and seemingly died.

"Are you alright master?" the servant Rider asked, now making herself visible

"O-Of course I am!" Shinji replied, still shocked that he was nearly killed

"Nii-san…" behind Shinji was Sakura who spoke in a soft voice

"What do you want?" Shinji asked, trying to return to his boastful persona

"Our troops are greatly decreasing in numbers, and I want Rider to fight." Sakura said, showing a different side of her

This was the first time Shinji has heard Sakura ever speak about war. She was really just a quiet person who just wanted peace. She hated fighting, all she wanted was just unity and to stop the war. Shinji thought that Rider must've influenced her sister, but it doesn't matter to him since he was about to send Rider out anyway.

"It's strange for you to even come out and join the war chariot or even speak of war tactics, but fine, I agree with you." Shinji replied

"Go on, Rider." Shinji added, ordering the servant to go out and join the battle.

Just as Rider was about to leave, Sakura told her….

"Kill them all, Rider."

Rider nodded and dashed towards the battlefield. Shinji, shocked at what he just heard, turned around to look at his sister. She was just standing and smiling gently at him, as if everything's normal. Confused, Shinji sat back on his chair and watched the battle.

"What's with Sakura?"

xXx

"AGH!"

Rider was fast enough to reach the war-zone in seconds. With her two chained daggers, she stabbed countless of enemy warriors. They all were confused if they were being attacked by something invisible. But the truth is, Rider moves fast.

The troops from Emperor Kuzuki started to back down and get closer to the stairs. They too were greatly decreasing in numbers. They got fewer and fewer until nothing was left. Rider, along with the knights from the Matou's got to the top. They stopped on their tracks once they saw a Samurai, and behind him were even more troops.

He looked ordinary yet at the same time he was emitting a dangerous aura. His stare was intimidating, causing some knights to be disturbed.

"Who are you?" Rider questioned the Samurai

"I'm just a wanderer swordsman who is also the guard of this gate." the Samurai calmly replied

Rider smirked, as if he was no threat to her.

"Kill him." Rider ordered the knights around her

The knights charged at the Samurai. Though they were on a set of stairs, they were moving really fast. The Samurai took out his katana and did a stance for an attack. When the knights were in his range, the Samurai uttered…

"Concealed sword technique…Tsubame Gaesh!"

 ***SLASH***

With just one strike, all the knights had their heads cut off. The blood from their body gushed out like a stream of water. They're bodies fell and tumbled on the stairs, and they all landed in front of Rider.

It wasn't just a single blow. It was three slashes that looked like a single slash, that's why all the knights were killed in an instant. Finally getting the hang of things, Rider asked…

"You must be Assassin"

Assassin smiled and nodded at Rider, and said "Caster, please."

Skull warriors emerged from the ground, dragging the remaining Matou knights to hell. They all screamed and cried for their lives, until no scream or cry could be heard.

Rider was left alone.

"Now we're equal." Assassin said, readying his katana for battle

"Let's see what you've got, Samurai." Rider replied, bringing her daggers out

Rider charged at Assassin with massive speed but she was forced back. All the Samurai had to do was to simply lift his blade to parry Rider's attack. Assassin had a calm look on his face, and he still stood on his ground.

Rider kept charging but the results were the same.

"How can I break this man's defense?" Rider thought in the back of her mind

Assassin was the one who charged this time, catching Rider off-guard.

"Hello" Assassin calmly whispered to Rider before aiming to slash her head

Luckily for Rider she was able to block the attack by dashing backwards, but she was cut on the left cheek.

"Ready to give up, Rider?" Assassin asked

"As if." Rider confidently replied

The two powered up their weapons, preparing to continue their fight to the death.

"Let's see if you can pass" Assassin uttered, then having a murderous look on his face

xXx

"Huff….huff….. How….can I….even survive….this….shit?!"

Lancer continued his fight with Berserker. The mad-driven servant had survived all of Lancer's fatal blows. Lancer on the other hand, was being tossed around like a doll.

The spearman was badly injured as Berserker landed a near fatal blow on his skull. Lancer was able to somewhat block it with his spear but it only resulted in his spear crushing the top of his skull. His face was covered in blood, and his wounds weren't healing fast.

He saw Berserker approaching, and Lancer got up with the help of his spear. They made quite a mess; blood was everywhere and Berserker stepped on some of the dead bodies of the Homunculi knights of the Einzbern's, causing their blood and intestines to burst out. It was gross.

"Alright, you ugly shit! Let's finish this!" Lancer yelled towards Berserker

But before either of them could move, Berserker's master spoke before them.

"That's enough Berserker." a voice of a little girl could be heard

"What the fuck…..?" Lancer said out of being surprised

"We have something more important to take care of." added the voice of a little girl

Berserker nodded and left Lancer. He walked towards a gate leading to a dark dungeon. But before the gates were closed, Berserker looked back at Lancer. The mad-servant had a look on his face that clearly states, "I'll destroy you next time, dog!"

Lancer, confused, lied down on the pool of blood behind him. He tried to contact his master, but he failed. He simply looked in the sky and let out a huge sigh.

"I think….I'm going to sleep for a while…" Lancer closed his eyes, falling asleep after being drained with his fight with Berserker

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo! Welp, I made a promise right? Well here it is, Fight or Perish 3. To give you an update on the next two chapters:**

 **Illya will finally be revealed in the next chapter, so is the two mysterious dudes and possibly Lancer's past. Again, thanks for the constant love and support! Reviews are always welcome!**


	8. Chapter 6: A contract with the devil

"Come, we're almost there."

The two men have made their way towards a dungeon hidden in the Einzbern castle. It was loaded with traps and the silence was deafening. As they were traveling, they could feel the ground above them shake due to Lancer and Berserker's fight; that is until the ground stopped shaking.

They hurriedly travel along the dark dungeon, as the Priest was sure that Berserker was on his way to get to them.

"That idiotic buffoon! He must be dead by now!" the old man yelled, referring to Lancer

"No, he's alive. I can still sense him." replied the Priest

They have finally reached their destination, the passage towards the fountain of youth.

Legend has it that to whoever bathes in the crystal clear water, they will be granted eternal youth and unlimited power. This fountain is the pinnacle of the Einzbern magi, and it's clear that they are the ones who are able to use it.

The old man had his eyes glaring over at the fountain from afar. He was mesmerized by how clear the fountain was, and he took a sip. He felt something jolt through his body, and it made him feel alive and excited. The Priest was smiling in satisfaction, as he succeeded in accomplishing their first task.

Both of them were about to continue in their tracks, when suddenly, they were interrupted by a voice of a little girl.

"Ah, well if it isn't the Tohsaka's head Priest, Father Kotomine Kirei."

Kirei stopped and was surprised. The girl knew who she was, so he took of his cloak and finally revealed himself. To his surprise, they were interrupted by none other than the Einzbern's Princess.

 _Princess Ilyasviel von Einzbern_

She had a gentle smile on her face, and her red eyes were examining both Kirei and the old man next to him. Berserker set her down on the ground, as he was carrying her on his shoulders. The old man was dismayed and he locked eyes with Berserker.

"Greetings, Princess Ilya." Kirei formally greeted the Princess

"You don't mind if we use your family's fountain, am I right?" Kirei continued

"No, not at all." Ilya tilted her head in a cute manner

"But it comes with a cost." Ilya added

"What would that be, my Princess?" Kirei playfully asked

"That would be...your lives." Ilya replied, with a now mischievous smile on her face

"Hmph! Is that so?" the old man interrupted the two

Three golden orbs formed around his back, and each had a sword sticking out. The swords were elegant in design, and Kirei looked at them with admiration. The old man grinned before the swords all fired simultaneously to Berserker, and it caused a loud explosion upon impact.

* **BOOM***

The explosion forced all three of them back, and as the dust settled, Berserker was once more regenerating as if nothing happened.

"So you really are the real deal. Not bad for a mad-Gorilla like you." the old man arrogantly said to Berserker

Ilya smiled at the old man's statement and then all of a sudden, Einzbern knights surrounded them.

"By the power of a command seal..."

Everybody's attention then turned to Kirei. He revealed his arm filled with command seals, and even Ilya was quite surprised that he had an arm filled.

"...I summon you, Lancer!"

Lancer pierced through the ground above them with his spear and landed in front of Kirei.

"I am here, master." Lancer said towards his master

He was still recovering, but he looked better than his earlier condition. Kirei ordered him to fend off Berserker, while Kirei was to face the knights, and the old man proceeded towards the center of the fountain.

"Go, get to the fountain. We'll follow you soon." Kirei gestured the old man to continue walking towards the trail leading to the center of the fountain

Kirei brought out two gauntlets, and three claws emerged from it. He readied himself to fight, and so did Lancer.

"Let's finish what we started, big-guy!" Lancer yelled towards Berserker

"Kill them, Berserker." Ilya ordered her servant

" **ROOOOOAAAAAR**!"

Lancer glanced towards Kirei, and both of them dashed towards their foes at the same time.

xXx

"Agh, shit." Lancer huffed

He was lying on the ground, bloodied and battered. His body was healing it's wounds on a slow pace. His fight with Berserker was intense, and he was nearly killed by the mad-servant.

"To think that I managed to kill him thrice..." he uttered

He slowly closed his eyes, letting himself drift along with his thoughts.

...

"Your servant Lancer has been summoned." Lancer said in a proud, honorable manner

In front of him was a king and a queen, and with them was a woman with magenta hair, red eyes, and fair skin.

"Good work." the king said to the woman whom was Lancer's master

"I ask, which of you is my master?" Lancer asked all three of them

"I am your master, Lancer. I am Bazett Fraga Mcremitz" the woman replied, gesturing her hand for a handshake

Lancer smiled and said "I look forward to working with you, master."

The two shook hands and their pact was now officially sealed.

Lancer's master hails from a kingdom of magi who defected from the mage's association of the Kingdoms. Due to this, they were not well known and were often called as the kingdom behind the times; simply because of the Mcremitz's old style of mage-craft.

Bazett was the one chosen to be a master and participate in the war, due to her cunning skills as a mage.

The two were sent out most of the time in scouting missions, which gave Lancer a massive advantage when it comes to knowledge about the kingdoms. He was even the one who successfully found out the real location of the fountain of youth. Both he and Bazett work together so well, and the king praises them both for their work.

Lancer couldn't help but feel lucky. He was satisfied with his master, and he always gets praised by the king.

"Master, what would be your wish if we were to win the war?" Lancer asked his master out of curiosity

"Well... That would be the king's decision. But don't worry, his wish would be for the better." Bazett replied, giving Lancer a warm gentle smile

He was just amazed at his master. She was clever and cunning, beautiful but deadly, honest and honorable. She would always motivate him, whenever Lancer was saddened by the loss of his comrades. Whenever Bazett is around, Lancer is always comfortable.

That is until they met the man who would change everything for him...

...

Lancer and Bazett were ordered by the King to meet up with an informant from a kingdom participating in a war. Lancer was hesitant to go, as it might be a trap. Eventually they set forth and arrived at a cave. Lancer knew something was off, and he brought out his spear.

"What is the matter, Lancer?" Bazett asked as Lancer brought out his weapon

"Something feels wrong, master." the spearman replied as he was examining the environment around them

When they've reached the center, there stood was a priest, and it was none other than Kotomine Kirei.

"Father Kotomine, is that you?" Bazett asked when she saw Kirei

"It's been a while, Bazett." Kirei replied

Bazett explained to the confused Lancer that they worked together in the Mage's association, that is until the Mcremitz decided to defect. Lancer locked eyes with his soon to be master, and Kirei was liking the attention.

"I see you've summoned Lancer." Kirei said as he was still staring eyes with the servant

"Ah, yes. Lancer is my servant." Bazett replied

Eventually, Kirei did gave Bazett information about the Tohsaka kingdom. He gave her a map to which illustrates the entire kingdom. Lancer asked Kirei who's their servant, and Kirei replied

"He's cunning."

Lancer and Bazett were to depart the cave. Feeling relieved that nothing terrible has happened, Lancer concealed his spear; but it was the decision that would cost him something dear to him.

* **FWOOSH***

 ***CRUNCH** *

"La-Lancer!" Bazett yelled

Golden chains struck Lancer's entire body. He couldn't break free from the hold, as it was getting tighter and tighter.

"Master r-run!" Lancer said to Bazett

"I won't leave y-"

"RUN!" Lancer yelled once more to Bazett

With no other choice, Bazett attempted to escape but she was met by Kirei.

"what the hell is this?!" Bazett asked to the now smiling Kirei

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just here to steal your servant, and possibly kill you." Kirei replied before charging towards Bazett

Kirei brought out his claws and attempted to stab Bazett. But, Bazett was excellent in hand-to-hand combat. She countered his attacks and was able to land an elbow to the face of Kirei, causing his forehead to bleed.

Lancer was still struggling to escape the chains. He was watching his master fight but he knows something else is bound to happen; and that something, isn't for the good.

"What the fuck is this?!" Lancer thought in the back of his mind

"Think of it as a leash meant for a _dog_ like you." a voice replied to him

It was none other than the old man. His red eyes were brimming with arrogance for a senior like him. He had a sinister smile, and was verbally abusing Lancer.

"My... This is taking too long." the old man huffed

A golden orbed formed around his back, and it had a sword sticking out. He pointed it towards Bazett and Kirei as he yelled

"A king like me isn't meant to wait!"

The sword fired like a projectile and it stabbed through Bazett's arm, causing her to fall down on her knees and allowing Kirei to give her a devastating punch to her gut.

Lancer watched in horror as he saw his master fall down. He was enraged and wanted to kill them, but he couldn't free himself from the chains.

"MASTER!" Lancer yelled with rage

Kirei approached Bazett's body, picked her up, and he casted a magic spell.

"Aaaaagh!" Bazett screeched in pain

The magic spell was taking her command seal, and at the same time was putting her in a very deep coma. Again, Lancer was forced to watch as his master was screaming in pain.

Lancer's nerves were appearing on his forehead, arms, and legs. He was so enraged, but the chains were getting tighter. The old man watched with a stoic face, but he glanced at Lancer whenever he attempts to break free.

"It is done." Kirei said

He threw Bazett's unconscious body on the ground, and she was put in a deep coma.

"I WILL KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!" Lancer yelled towards Kirei

All of a sudden, the chains were let loose and Lancer was free. He brought out his spear and charged towards Kirei. But just before he could get closer towards the priest, he was struck by three massive swords that stabbed through his chest, leaving him heavily wounded.

* **CRUNCH***

He fell on his knees in front of Kirei. He tried to get up but the swords that punctured him left him heavily injured and bleeding. Kirei got on his knees and locked eyes with Lancer.

"Listen." Kirei said

"You are now my servant, and you will do our bidding." Kirei continued

"Like he-hell I would help you!" Lancer replied and he attempted to get up, but he was again stabbed by a sword

"Agh!" Lancer yelped in pain

"You see, I've put Bazett in a spell that allows me to obtain her command seals, and at the same time I've placed her in a deep fatal coma. Anytime, I could kill her in an instant." Kirei said as he was showing Lancer the command seals he obtained

"I won't kill her. You will help us in our conquest to unleash hell on Earth. If you break our contract...then, I shall kill Bazett and have you liable for her death." Kirei finished his statement with a sinister grin

With no other decision and for the safety of Bazett, Lancer agreed to form a new contract with Kirei. He looked at her, and her face was pitiful. He wanted to hug her, to save her, and to protect her. But he couldn't. He has to follow Kirei and the old man's conquest. Even if it is against his own will, he will do whatever he can for Kirei, just for the safety of his master.

"Ba...zett" Lancer murmured before he lost his consciousness

xXx

Lancer struggled to get up. He felt a jolt run throughout his body. Kirei used a command on him. He took a deep breath and he saw a vision of Bazett smiling at him. He brought out his spear, and he whispered to himself

"I will save you, Bazett."

With all his might, he pierced his spear through the ground, readying himself for combat.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo! You guys probably know who the old man is hehe. Anyways on the next chapters, I'll drift away from Lancer and the other servants and return to our main heroine Rin and her servant (G)Archer. Hope you guys would keep reading, thanks for the support! Reviews are always welcome lads! :)**


	9. Chapter 7: Unexpected guests

"Archer, what's going on?!" Rin questioned her servant

"Master, there were two servants approaching our kingdom. They fought, and the other one escaped." Archer replied to Rin

The two got down from the tower, just in time for the carriage Archer sent to retrieve one of the servants and it's master.

"Sir, we've retrieved two bodies! They are injured, but alive." a knight yelled towards Archer

"Master, stay here." Archer said towards Rin as he approached the carriage

Once the carriage was open, it was no doubt that one was a servant, while the other was the master. Archer ordered the knights to get them out and lead them to the prison. But then, the blonde servant awoke and started to slash the knights.

"Wha-?!" Rin yelped from afar

The blonde servant picked up her master's body and attempted to escape, but they were halted by Archer's arrow.

"Stay right where you are." Archer said, preparing to fire another arrow

The blonde servant laid down her master's body on the ground, and mana flowed throughout her body. A sword formed from her left hand, but then it vanished and became invisible. Archer was still aiming for the servant, ready to fire. The knights around him too were ready. The servant charged forward, easily passing through the knights.

Archer fired his arrow, but the servant deflected it. He had barely a second to dodge the attack, and he traced his two blades.

"Trace on!"

 ***KLANG***

Their swords met with massive force but the blonde servant had the upper hand. Archer bounced back from the recoil their swords caused and the blonde servant charged towards him once more.

 ***KLING***

 ***KLANG***

They continued to exchange blows but Archer was outclassed. He used his personal skill, the eye of the mind. He examined the way his foe moved, the kind of attacks it does, and it's fighting style.

"Saber?" Archer muttered and at the same time, both his swords broke like glass due to the impact of Saber's invincible sword

He was wide open and was about to be stabbed when suddenly

"By the power of a command seal...Stop, Saber!"

The boy had ordered Saber to stop. The blonde knight felt her body froze, but she was trying to resist her master's order.

"Archer, fall back!" Rin yelled towards her servant

He returned to Rin's side but traced his swords once more, in case Saber attacks again.

They all turned their attention towards the boy, and to Rin's surprise, he was someone familiar.

"No way..." Rin murmured as she ran towards the boy whom was now surrounded by knights

She ordered the knights to step away, and once they were clear, Rin was finally able to take a closer look on the boy and identify who he was.

"Emiya-kun?!"

"T-Tohsaka?"

xXx

"Ow! What was that for?!" Prince Shirou yelled as he received an elbow to the chest from Rin as she was patching him up

"You could've died you know! Gosh... You're still the same" the Princess replied

"Then blame your servant for firing arrows towards me and Saber!" Shirou said

"Archer was just doing his job as 'my servant'. And besides, what brings you here?" Rin now having a more serious look on her face

"...Take me to Saber first; then, I'll speak." Shirou replied as he locked eyes with Rin

Rin gestured the Emiya prince to follow him. There, Shirou was able to see the inside of the Tohsaka kingdom. He was amazed at how prominent the citizens are in using magic, after all, their former king was a prolific magus. The two entered a room which doors are guarded by knights; there, Shirou was reunited with Saber who looked fine wearing her dress and was viewing the kingdom from a window.

"Saber!" Shirou yelled as he ran towards Saber and hugged the blonde knight tightly

"Shirou..." Saber uttered as she smiled at her lover and master

"Are you all right?" Shirou said

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm supposed to be asking that question to you, Shirou." Saber replied as she then tapped Shirou on the head

"I'm glad." Shirou kissed Saber on the cheek

Rin felt some sort of 'happiness' when she saw how Shirou and Saber deeply cared for each other. Just like them, she and Archer truly care for each other as master and servant. But the sudden appearance of Archer startled all three of them as the bowman looked like he doesn't have good intentions.

"Master, we must dispose of these two quickly." Archer said to Rin

"Eh? Archer, Emiya-kun is my-" Rin was then interrupted by Archer

"That still doesn't change the fact that they are our ene-"

"You will not lay a finger on them! Don't make me us a command seal on you, Archer!" Rin ordered her servant showing she's more dominant

"...Okay, master." Archer frowned

"Saber, please calm down." Shirou whispered towards the blonde knight as she was about to clad her magical armor

xXx

Once the tension has been settled, the three sat down in the meeting hall together with the other Tohsaka leaders, including Queen Aoi.

"Where's Kirei?" Rin asked

"He's out for an errand, oujo-sama." a magus replied

All the attention were focused on the outsiders 'Saber and Shirou'. Queen Aoi asked,

"What is that you seek from our land, young Prince?"

"We're here to talk about the war; and most especially..."

"...You servant could be an asset to our plan." Saber finished Shirou's statement

The room had mixed emotions, and they struck with curiosity as to what 'plan' the two are talking about.

Rin looked towards her mother amidst the sudden debate about trusting Shirou and Saber. Queen Aoi nodded at her, showing interest to the two.

"Let them speak." Rin yelled, then the hall was filled with silence

Shirou got up from his sit, standing proudly as a Prince. He took a deep breath and glanced at Saber, whom was gently smiling at him. He returned her smile and he now focused his attention to what he's about to say. He clenched his fists as he uttered

"We want to stop the war."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo! I'm back with a new chapter. Been busy with a lot of things lately haha, but I'm glad that I was able to update. Again, thanks for the constant follows, favorites, and support! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	10. Chapter 8: Visiting an old 'friend'

The stairway leading to a temple, beautiful and traditional, now stained by blood. It's steps were wrecked and corpses were everywhere. Among the corpses of fallen warriors, there were two servants continuing their duel to the death.

"It seems that I might have underestimated you, Rider." Assassin complimented Rider

"But, there can only be one victor." the samurai added

His katana shone bright, reflecting the sunlight. He stances himself, preparing to give the finishing blow. His clothes were tattered, and he has a small cut on his cheek. Rider, on the other hand, was barely alive. Given her immense speed, her fighting style was no match for the skilled samurai's blade.

She was able to give him some critical hits, but at the same time she leaves herself open to be stabbed by the samurai. She was unsure as to how her quick dashes can be predicted by Assassin. Carelessly, she left herself defenseless after her daggers parried with Assassins's blade. The samurai slashed her continuously until Rider was able to dash backward.

"Is this...the end?" Rider thought to herself

"Concealed sword technique..." Assassin preparing himself to kill Rider

"Sayonara, Rider" Assassin seductively murmured

"Sa-Sakura..." Rider whispered, now accepting her fate of death

"Tsubame ga-"

 ***KLING***

 ***KLANG***

Assassin slashed two arrows fired directly at him. He stood back as he saw more arrows being fired.

"You vixen, help me out here!" Assassin yelled towards Caster

"Ara~ it seems that the best swordsman in the Kuzuki empire can't fend off arrows." Caster teased the samurai

"Tch, I'll deal with you later." Assassin huffed

Rider felt a surge throughout her body. It gave her enough strength to properly stand up; she was being ordered.

"By the order of a command seal...return to my side, Rider!"

Rider stared at Assassin whom was still parrying incoming arrows. She smiled and told the samurai, "We'll settle this next time, Assassin."

Assassin nodded, and briefly smiled before frowning again as he kept slashing arrows. Rider turned into spirit form and spawned next to Sakura and Shinji on the carriage. She fell on her knees, as she was drained from the fight with Assassin.

She looked up, and saw that it was Shinji whom was firing the arrows. Rider felt thankful but she was searching for somebody else. She finally found Sakura, rushing towards her.

"Rider!" Sakura yelled

The Matou princess got down on her knees to check Rider's condition. Rider smiled so Sakura wouldn't worry, but Sakura wasn't buying it.

"It's okay, Oujou-sama. I'm fi-" Rider flinched due to her wounds

"I'm sorry for forcing you to fight Assassin, Rider. " Sakura said, showing pity to the servant

"No. I will do anything to protect you, Oji-sama, and the entire Matou, even when it costs my life." Rider honorably said

Sakura smiled, and helped Rider get up. She sent her to the carriage's infirmary to rest, even though her wounds would eventually heal up. She felt her body heavy, and she was losing consciousness. Just as Sakura left the room, she fell asleep.

...

"Set a course towards the kingdom, we're falling back!" Shinji ordered

The Matou carriage left the battlefield as their numbers were greatly reduced thanks to not only Assassin, but to Caster's skull creatures as well. The Matou prince was irritated that they had to leave the battlefield.

"If it wasn't for that God-forsaken witch!" an angered Shinji yelled

He sat on the throne at the middle of the carriage, still angry due to the end result of the battle. Just as he was about to rant out loud again, Sakura passed by.

"Onii-san." Sakura called out to Shinji

"Oh, Sakura. How's Rider?" he asked

"I left her in the infirmary. She'll recover soon." Sakura replied

"Well, that's good to know." Shinji replied as he turned his attention away from his sister

"Onii-san." Sakura called Shinji once more

"What?" a slightly irritated Shinji said

"It seems that your friend, _Prince Shirou Emiya_ , paid a visit to the Tohsaka's." Sakura said with a slightly devilish grin

It caught Shinji's attention. Shirou Emiya, the man he once thought as his friend, turned out to be the son of _Kiritsugu Emiya_ , the deceased king of the Emiya clan and the man who aided _Tokiomi Tohsaka_ in invading one of the Matou's villages up north. Shinji stood up from his seat, walked towards Sakura and whispered

"Tell me, how'd you know?"

xXx

It was 10 years ago when the Tohsaka's, with the help of King Kiritsugu Emiya were able to invade and drive off the Matou's away from their village in the North. It was a peaceful village meant for those who followed and praised the Matou. No magecraft, no fighting, no warriors, nothing. It was just a simple village meant for citizens. But for no absurd reason, it was destroyed.

Shinji was there when it all happened. He accompanied his uncle, _Kariya Matou_. He was like a father figure towards young Shinji. They paid a visit to relax around the village, interact with it's inhabitants, and to be free from all the 'royal' work they have at the kingdom.

Just then, the thundering steps of horses could be heard from afar. It caught everybody's attention. They were getting louder and louder, and the sound was getting closer too. Just then, from the long valley towards that leads towards the village, Tokiomi Tohsaka was riding alongside Kiritsugu Emiya.

"Chaaaarge!" Tokiomi yelled

The horses galloped faster, and everybody panicked. Kariya left Shinji in an empty shed saying,

"Oji-sama, I'm coming back for you. Stay here!"

Minutes passed by, screams of people could be heard along with slashes of swords. Blood could be seen everywhere and houses were burned. Luckily, Shinji was unharmed. As time goes by, Kariya never returned; his body, was nowhere to be found among the sea of corpses of innocent people. Shinji was the only survivor.

xXx

"Oji-sama, are you alright?" a knight asked

"Yes." Shinji numbly replied

He stood atop the carriage, teary-eyed and filled with rage. He hated remembering that day, along with the day he met Shirou.

'I'll kill you, Emiya Shirou!' the thought kept running towards the mind of Shinji

"Change of course!" Shinji yelled, garnering everybody's attention

"Communicate with the kingdom and ask for more warriors to send out to the field." he added

"Why, Oji-sama? Is something the matter?" a Duke asked Shinji

"We're heading towards the Tohsaka kingdom." Shinji uttered

Everybody was stunned, for they were about to go to the strongest kingdom.

"Are my orders clear?!" Shinji clarified his warriors

"Yes Oji-sama!" they replied, though some were hesitant

The carrier set course towards the Tohsaka kingdom, and Shinji laughed in satisfaction. Just as he was to return to his seat, Sakura was standing along an alley in the carrier, overhearing Shinji's new plan. She walked away with a mischievous yet frightening gaze.

"Onee-chan...!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yo! It's time for the Matou's to shine! More backstory in the next chapter before we proceed in the showdown between the Matou's and the Tohsaka's along with Shirou. Thanks for the constant support! Reviews are always welcome :)**


	11. Chapter 9: Invasion

"And how do you intend to do that?" Archer questioned Shirou, as the two locked eyes

Shirou was lost for words, as he and Saber hadn't actually came up with a solid plan. Archer took a soft grin and faced towards his master and the Queen.

"My lord, it would be a waste of time to cooperate with these two. They claim that they want to stop something unstoppable, but they don't even know how. It would be better if we were to dispose of them." Archer said firmly

"Dispose?!" Rin yelped

Archer received no answer from the queen, and he was frustrated. He believes that the queen is intrigued by both Shirou and Saber's flawed ideal, so he had no choice but to act of his own accord.

"Archer what're you-" the queens words were cut short as Archer traced Kanshou and Bakuya

He charged at Shirou who took a step back before his twin blades met with Saber's invincible sword with equal force. A shockwave ensued and the room was left in shackles. The two servants stood back and Rin was displeased with her servant.

"Archer, what the hell?!" Rin yelled towards her servant

Archer re-traced his weapons and is now unarmed, posing no threat towards Shirou and Saber. Saber unarmed herself too.

"Archer, I did not remember hearing my daughter giving you a command in striking down our guests." The queen told Archer, it was clear that Queen Aoi was irritated

"Forgive me, for I hav-" Archer felt something stung on his left cheek

He looked on his left shoulder and saw Rin, teary eyed and her eyebrows frowned. Turns out, he was slapped by his master. Archer saw the concern Rin has for Shirou in her eyes. He turned away only to see Shirou standing in front of him.

The Prince once more locked eyes with Archer, as if Shirou was begging Archer for a fight. The two spoke no words for a minute until Archer complimented Shirou for his bravery.

"You're pretty brave for a young boy."

"If you want to kill me, do it now. I dare you." Shirou said in a brave noble manner, showing his prowess as a Prince

"Killing you would only result in my master and the entire Tohsaka heir in revoking my contract as their servant. Plus, I would rather hunt a bear rather than wasting my time attempting to slay you." Archer replied before he glanced at Saber whom looked enraged after hearing his statement

Archer turned away and bowed in front of the queen and Rin, asking for forgiveness. The queen initially accepted his silent apology but Rin was stubborn not to even look at him. Archer headed for the door until suddenly, he felt something jolt through his body. He looked at Saber, and she had the same feeling as his.

"Something's coming." Archer murmured, and upon hearing this, the queen stood up and asked what it is

"...it's a Servant." Saber said, finishing off Archer's statement

xXx

As the royal Matou carriage sets-forth towards the Tohsaka kingdom, Shinji, ehom was in a trance, reflected on his relationship with "the one person he wanted to kill with his bare hands", Prince Shirou Emiya.

The two were former students at a magic-academy up north. Both Princes were good friends, and Shinji trusted him like he was his brother. The same goes for Sakura, as she even had a romantic crush on the Prince.

Eventually, their friendship was tossed aside when Shinji learned that Shirou was an "Emiya", even though he was adopted by Kiritsugu Emiya. Shinji swore revenge on the Emiyas and vowed to kill them after what they did to the Matou's village and for abruptly killing Shinji's uncle, Kariya.

From there on, Shinji left the academy and immediately attempted to kill Shirou countless of times. The two fought like they hated each other's guts, but Shirou was reluctant to even hurt his former friend; but, even he himself knows that he must fight back if he doesn't want to be killed by Shinji.

"I can see the gate!" a knight yelled

Shinji broke free from his trance and ordered the carriage to move faster. He can see archers and knights storming the front of the gate, and he too rallied his soldiers.

"Alright, our main objective is to kill Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka! If possible, don't kill of their servants, they could be of use to us." Shinji said

"READY YOUR BLADES, PREPARE TO FIGHT, AND GET READY TO KILL!" he yelled in a thunderous voice

"AWOO! AWOO!" the soldiers cried in response

"Now...CHAAARGE!" Shinji yelled as he ordered his men to begin their invasion

The warriors from the Tohsaka kingdom also charged forward. Shinji, looked back and saw Sakura watching the ensuing battle. The parrying of blades could be heard from afar, the limbs of the soldiers could be seen flying everywhere, and there was nothing but bloodshed. It was a gruesome sight to see, but it both satisfied the siblings.

"Rider, you know what to do." Sakura murmured, just then, Rider appeared in front of her

The cunning servant bowed her head towards Shinji and Sakura, before she leapt and dashed forward with tremendous speed. Both Shinji and Sakura rode on the Prince's war-horse, as Shinji was intent on killing Shirou by himself.

"You're mine, Emiya!" Shinji whispered to himself before he lashed the whip on the horse, making the big creature run towards the heat of the battle

xXx

Rider skimmed past through the soldiers in her way, though it was a bit troublesome since the Tohsaka warriors were well-trained and skillful in both combat and magic. She was only a feet away from the gate when suddenly,

"Hrunting!" a loud voice roared from the sky, the next thing she saw was an arrow fast approaching and headed towards her

*BOOM*

Rider barely dodged the arrow and she was wounded, but still up for a bout. As the dust was settling, a man cloaked in red with white hair, brown skin, and black eyes approached her.

"...Archer" Rider murmured

"I see you've dodged my arrow, Rider." Archer said in a slightly pissed-off manner

Rider smirked, and said "Heh, it was too slow. How do you suppose to beat me with that kind of speed?"

"Hahahaha!" Archer laughed, and Rider held back herself

"Don't you know who I am, Rider?" Archer mocked Rider

"Well then, let me introduce you what this slow Archer can do." he continued as Rider was speechless

Kanshou and Bakuya emerged from Archer's hands, and both were reflecting the rays of the sun, giving it an intimidating glare. Archer poised himself for battle, and so did Rider.

"Brace yourself..." Archer calmly said, just as he unexpectedly dashed forward towards Rider, preparing to slice the his surprised foe's head off.

* * *

A/N

Yo! Hisashiburi! Updates are really darn slow because I have arrhythmia, a condition which would either make your heart beat less than 50 beats per minute, or more than 100. Sadly, my heartbeat per minute is 147, way above the average of 100, so I'm diagnosed with tachycardia arrhythmia. I have to undergo constant medication and therapy so it wouldn't lead to pre-mature stroke. Don't worry, I won't abandon my work, just give me time snd I promise to be back. Till next time, folks! :)


End file.
